


I Want to Hold Your Hand

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-21
Updated: 2008-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong will beat up anyone to keep Christmas presents safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hold Your Hand

Two days before Christmas, Jaejoong wakes up in the middle of the night to sounds of rustling from the other side of the room – more specifically, the closet. Immediately, he knows what's going on and throws his blankets aside while trying to roll out of bed at the same time. The numbness in his left leg takes him by surprise and he stumbles when his feet hit the floor, but recovers quickly and he charges towards the direction of the closet, eyes blinking furiously in an attempt to make his eyes adjust to the darkness faster.

" _Park Yoochun_!" he hisses as he gropes for the figure trying to escape capture. "You get your greasy paws off those presents right now or, I swear to god, I will make sure you'll never be able to produce spawn!"

"I'm not touching anything!" Jaejoong swipes at Yoochun with both arms and catches him around the waist. "Augh, bastard! Let go of me!" Yoochun cries, wriggling against Jaejoong's chest and trying to elbow him off.

"Why – _ow, fucker_! -- why can't you just wait two damn days?" Jaejoong reciprocates by shoving his foot between Yoochun's, trying to bring the other down by tripping him. It works, but not without forcing Jaejoong to make a sacrifice and go down with. They both cry out as they tumble to the floor, knees and elbows colliding with more fleshy parts. No spawn-producing areas are harmed.

When the chaos dies down, Jaejoong still has his arms around Yoochun's waist while one of Yoochun's has magically found its way up, settled comfortably in a headlock position around Jaejoong's neck. "When was the last time you showered?" comes Jaejoong's muffled voice from Yoochun's armpit.

"Before I went to bed!" says Yoochun.

"Liar," Jaejoong says, struggling slightly before half his face pops into view. "You smell like ass."

"You are an ass," Yoochun retorts. "I wasn't present peeking." Jaejoong looks at him skeptically and he heaves a big sigh. "Was hiding my own."

Jaejoong feels a little stupid and his cheeks warm, arms going lax. "Oh," he mumbles, shifting into a more comfortable position on his back when Yoochun's arm loosens too. He pouts, though, when Yoochun prods his temple.

"Don't I get an apology? Something to make up for trying to kill me in the middle of the night and then insulting my personal hygiene?"

Jaejoong is the one that sighs this time. "I'm sorry, best friend Yoochun, for trying to kill you in the middle of the night," he says, and it sounds like a recitation more than anything, each word emphasized flatly.

Yoochun blinks, then gestures expectantly. "The rest?"

"What?" Jaejoong shrugs. "You do smell like ass." There's a pause, and then limbs start flying again as Yoochun lunges for Jaejoong who doesn't quite roll away in time.

The shrieks of pained laughter stop only when Changmin bangs on the wall and Yunho's voice carries over threatening to break spines.


End file.
